


Samotność

by Toootie



Series: PIĘKNE BESTIE [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Magical Realism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: John nie może odnaleźć się w Londynie po powrocie z Afganistanu. Rodzina wysyła go na wakacje...





	1. Chapter 1

Odkąd John wrócił do Londynu, mógł spać do południa i robić, co zechce. Teoretycznie, bo jako bezrobotnego ex-wojskowego i prawie ex-lekarza, nie było go już stać na wiele rzeczy, które może chciałby robić.  
Gdyby się uparł, mógłby nawet nie wychodzić z domu, bo zakupy mógł zamówić przez internet. Tyle, że nagle, mając do dyspozycji tyle wolnego czasu ile zechciał, nie potrafił się zmobilizować do robienia czegokolwiek. Nie musząc robić prawie niczego, mógł przynajmniej to przesuwać, prawie w nieskończoność.  
I właśnie to ostatnio robił- zaczął odwlekać tak proste czynności, jak zrobienie prania, albo kupienie nowego guzika. Przygnębiało go to i trochę przerażało, bo nigdy taki nie był. Praca była dla niego ważna. Uważał, że ważniejsza, niż dla innych, z którymi współpracował.  
Ale to było dawno temu, przed postrzałem w ramię, przed długim pobytem w szpitalu, przed zwolnieniem z wojska.   
***  
Zobaczył bezdomnego mężczyznę na przystanku, wracając do domu z kolejnej (bezsensownej w jego mniemaniu) sesji terapeutycznej. To znaczy uznał go za bezdomnego- facet miał plecak i dwie wypchane torby wyglądające, jakby trzymał w nich cały swój dobytek.  
I śmierdział. Tak, jak śmierdzi niemyte tygodniami ludzkie ciało- starym, zatęchłym brudem i kwaśno- chorobą. Zza siwej zwichrzonej brody i brudnej czapki naciągniętej na czoło, nie było widać zbyt wiele jego twarzy, ale te kawałki skóry, która można było zobaczyć były ogorzałe i poryte zmarszczkami, a nos czerwony, choć nie opuchnięty ani pokryty żyłkami, jak u pijaka, co było nawet zaskakujące- bezdomni przecież ciągle piją, prawda?  
John nie chciał się gapić, do tej pory nigdy tego nie robił. Nawet nie dlatego, że to niegrzeczne, ale po prostu- nie było na co. Jak większość ludzi na ulicy unikał takiego widoku- cóż przyjemnego w końcu? Ale w teraz nie potrafił oderwać oczu, jak wtedy, kiedy przejeżdża się obok wypadku, w którym ktoś zginął- widok jest ohydny, wywołuje odrazę, przerażenie, smutek a równocześnie… trudno przestać patrzeć. John czuł jak coś mu się w brzuchu przewraca, jakby było mu niedobrze. Ale nie z powodu smrodu albo niemiłego widoku, ale myśli, które przywołały- bo w ciągu tych kilku minut, gdy patrzył na tego nieszczęśnika, jego myśli zdołały go przekonać, że niedługo tak skończy- nie znajdzie pracy na pewno nie tak dobrej, jak poprzednia. Na pewno nie takiej, w której znowu zachce mu się żyć. Poczuł, jak ta pewność mrozi w nim wolę działania tak, że zapragnął po prostu zwinąć się w kulę tutaj, od razu, na chodniku. Poczuł się tak źle, że nie miał siły się ruszyć. Stracił poczucie czasu. Dobrze, że tamten facet w końcu wstał i poszedł dalej, bo inaczej John stałby może tak następne pół godziny albo i dłużej.  
Miał właściwie coś załatwić, ale czuł się tak źle, tak porażony przyszłą bezdomnością, tak pewien, że go to czeka i że nic nie może na to poradzić- że musiał wrócić do domu. Chociaż była dopiero 16.00 i wcale nie był zmęczony.  
Siedząc w wagonie metra, które miało go zawieść w pobliże tego niezbyt przyjemnego miejsca, w którym ostatnio był zmuszony mieszkać, pomniał sobie nagle Magie Smith. To, z jaką swadą potrafiła opowiadać o kolejnych perypetiach z udziałem swojego narzeczonego, który pracował na drugim końcu świata i to, jak wszyscy się z tego śmiali, a on sam najgłośniej. Tak bardzo, strasznie za nią zatęsknił, za jej niefrasobliwym podejściem do prawdy oraz osobistych granic. Nawet za tym, jak opowiadała, czy ktoś chciał, czy nie chciał- o tym, kiedy i z kim uprawiała ostatnio seks, albo dlaczego zaspała tego ranka.  
A to wspomnienie pociągnęło następne: jak się śmiali razem, jak się pocieszali, kiedy stało się cos naprawdę koszmarnego, albo któryś z ich podopiecznych umarł. To zdarzało się częściej, niż by chcieli, a mimo to nie możny się było do tego przyzwyczaić.  
Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten stopnień zażyłości, jaki miał ze współpracownikami w Afganistanie, przeszedł już do historii i nigdy nie wróci tutaj, w Anglii. Nawet, jeśli znajdzie jakąś pracę (jaką? gdzie?) to nie będzie tam tych ludzi, za którymi teraz tęsknił. A przecież nawet nie nazywał ich przyjaciółmi, kiedy pracowali razem. I był na tyle pewny siebie, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jakie szczęście go spotyka. Wtedy po prostu byli. A on przecież zwykł rezerwować nazwę „przyjaciel” dla ludzi, z którymi czuł większe porozumienie. A tamci często go wkurzali, czasem przygnębiali, sprawiali kłopoty albo miał przez nich ich błędy czy lenistwo dodatkową pracę i klął pod nosem to, że musi z nimi pracować. Teraz miał zaś ochotę płakać. Po tym, co stracił, po współpracownikach z Afganistanu? A może nad sobą? Ze strachu przed przyszłością, która nie mogła być dobra, choćby z jednego powodu- nie będzie już pracował tam, gdzie chciał pracować; z ludźmi, którzy nauczył się lubić i… potrzebować.  
To było niemal szalone- tak rozpaczać za niebezpieczną i ciężką pracą! Ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić- czuł tyle negatywnych emocji i taka rozpacz, jakby stracił kogoś bliskiego.  
Czasem przypomniał siebie o nich w najdziwniejszych sytuacjach, których na pozór nie kojarzył się z pracą. Czasem nie wiedział, czemu nagle czuje ból i wściekłość i dopiero po chwili orientował się, że znowu sobie przypomina cos, co wydarzyło się w Afganistanie. Czasem próbował sobie wyobrazić, że znajduje coś tutaj, w Londynie i że lubi tę nową prace, że ludzie go tam cenią - ale jego posłuszna mu zwykle wyobraźnia wyraźnie nie chciała się podporządkować - choć nigdy dotąd nie zachowywała się tak krnąbrnie.   
***  
Jadł obiad powoli. Ale nawet nie poczuł smaku zupy jarzynowej ani pieczonego kurczaka z ryżem, bo osaczały go wspomnienia obiadów z dzieciństwa- jak bardzo ich nie lubił jeść, jak bardzo rosły mu w ustach, a potem było mu nie dobrze; ale nie aż tak, żeby zwymiotować. Znowu czuł się, jakby przeniósł się do tamtego momentu w życiu i miał siedem lat. Wiedział wtedy doskonale, że musi zjeść wszystko do końca i nie wolno mu grymasić, bo matka się tak napracowała… i ugotowała obiad, który zawsze mu do tej pory smakował. Tyle tylko, że on prawie nigdy nie był głodny, ale to nie miało znaczenia dla nikogo. Poczuł, że kurczak wydaje się gorzki i trujący. Przypomniał sobie, że nie ma już siedmiu lat i może robić, co chce, przynajmniej ze swoim obiadem. Wypluł wszystko na talerz i wyrzucił wszystko do śmieci. Jego ojciec byłby porażony tym marnotrawstwem. John wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie, wyrzuty sumienia miał wdrukowane bardzo głęboko.  
Przymknął oczy i próbował sobie przypomnieć, że ma 35 lat i nie musi się przejmować, co powiedzą jego rodzice.  
Martwi od kilku lat.  
To był kolejny bezproduktywny, zmarnowany dzień. Ale teraz czekał go już tylko takie. Nic go nie czekało, nic przyjemnego, nie w ciągu najbliższych dni. Równie dobrze mógł się zabić.  
Przygnębiające było to, że nie nikogo by to nie obeszło.   
***  
Popatrzył na swoje ręce- mył właśnie naczynia. I nawet nie zdawał siebie z tego sprawy.  
Coś było z nim nie tak- od dziecka często marzył o różnych rzeczach, bo to było przyjemne i nic nie kosztowało. Ale nie zapamiętywał się w tym nigdy tak bardzo, jak teraz. A te marzenia nie były nawet teraz takie przyjemne- nie można ich było właściwie nazwać marzeniami- raczej błyskami wspomnień, które przynosił czarny nastrój i kolejne negatywne myśli.

Nie chciał tego, ale ostatnio znowu często myślał o Jamesie Sholto, bezpośrednim przełożonym w Afganistanie. Wolno mu było mówić mu po imieniu, kiedy byli sami. co nie zdarzało się często. Potem, po postrzale, który zmienił całe jego życie, John był zajęty dochodzeniem do siebie, żeby zwracać na cokolwiek uwagę, a Sholto… został w Afganistanie.  
Zresztą nigdy nie byli jakoś specjalnie blisko- przejściem na ty i jednym szybkim pocałunkiem po pijaku (który w tamtej chwili wydawał się być tylko wstępem, ekscytującym, aż do zawrotów głowy - a może to wina wiskey?) nie było między nimi nic… uchwytnego, nic co można by wskazać i powiedzieć: to było przekroczenie zasad, nadużycie pozycji, czy czegokolwiek o czym można by napisać w raporcie. Bo przecież poklepanie po plecach, czy ramionach albo nawet krótki uścisk były w tym stresującym środowisku traktowane jako coś normalnego. Potem John zastanawiał się wiele razy, dlaczego tak to się skończyło (zanim się naprawdę zaczęło) i choć mógłby łatwo zwalić winę na brak okazji, brak czasu sam na sam, to w głębi duszy wiedział, że to nie była prawda. Nie cała, nie tak prosta. Inni mieli przecież tyle samo (albo i więcej) obowiązków, a wiedział o przynajmniej kilku związkach miedzy osobami o nierównej pozycji w wojsku. Oczywiście, że to było oficjalnie (czyli teoretycznie) zakazane a także źle widziane (praktycznie) ale póki sama góra o niczym nie wiedziała, póki ktoś się nie afiszował… oczywiście można było plotkować ( i John czasami myślał, że niektórzy nie robili dużo więcej). Wiec to nie to było powodem, dla którego nie pociągnęli tego dalej. John zastanawiał się nad sowią odpowiedzialnością za ten stan rzeczy . na pewno się trochę bał. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak… oczarowany? Zauroczony? Zafascynowany? Nigdy. Kochał się w kilku dziewczynach spał z wieloma (nawet tam, w Afganistanie a może głownie tam bo wcześniej nie miał czasu a później…) ale żadna nie wywołała w nim tego rodzaju uczuć, co James Sholto. I John chyba się trochę tego wystraszył. Intensywności tego, co czuł, tego, że jeśli sobie na to pozwoli- wszyscy się domyślą, bo będzie tak pochłonięty tym związkiem, że nie będzie potrafił tego ukryć. Poza tym był cały czas przekonany, że nie muszą się z niczym spieszyć, że mają czas. A od niedawna przyznawał się przed sobą, że oczekiwał, że James zrobi pierwszy krok- nie dlatego, że był starszy stopniem, oczywiście, że nie o to chodziło. To byłoby śmieszne! Ale częścią tego zauroczenia było przekonanie, że James jest bardziej doświadczony, bardziej obyty z różnymi sprawami, o których John nie miał pojęcia. Nie chodziło o to, że John się czegoś obawiał albo wstydził, ale chyba był przekonany, że Sholto ma za sobą kilka „związków” z facetami i czuł się mniej pewnie? Nie przeszkadzało mu to, nieświadomie, ale sprawiało ze uznał, że pierwszy ruch należy do Jamesa. Tym bardziej, że z tego, co pamiętał, to on go Sholto pocałował wtedy, kiedy się tak straszliwie upili, że John zdołał zapomnieć, o wszystkich skrupułach i wątpliwościach. To były urodziny Patricii McNeil, wszyscy spili się wtedy straszliwie. Zapamiętał te okazje tylko przez ten pocałunek… a co do Jamesa, to mógł oczywiście tylko zgadywać, (bo nigdy nie odważył się zapytać wprost) co go powstrzymało- przewaga stopnia?, lęk przed konsekwencjami? a może ( i to bolało najbardziej, na tyle, że powstrzymywało Johna skutecznie od zadawania pytań)po prostu stracił zainteresowanie? Kiedyś uważał, że niepewność jest lepsza, że mu wystarcza, że zostawił to wszystko za sobą – uczucia do Jamesa i całą resztę. Ale najwyraźniej jednak mu się nie udało, skoro tyle o nim myślał.  
Próbował sobie jakoś wypełniać czas: odnowić znajomości z czasów sprzed Afganistanu, odrobić zaległości w czytaniu… ale znajomi pracowali i nie mieli czasu, a żadna książka już go nie interesowała, bo żadna nie była na jedyny temat, który był jego teraz bliski, jedyny, który go interesował. A równocześnie przecież chciał uciec w inną rzeczywistość, sięgając po książki uciec od tego tematu, który go dotyczył. Nie rozumiał tego.


	2. Chapter 2

John jechał do małej wioski Kingston położonej niezbyt daleko od morza, w Dorset, na południe od Londynu. Właściwie było mu wszystko jedno, gdzie spędzi te najbliższe dni, bo nie potrafił liczyć na cudowne uleczenie poprzez zmianę miejsca pobytu. Ale jego siostra, Harriet (która wolała, gdy mówiono o niej Harry) wydawała się wierzyć niezachwianie, że jeśli John wyjedzie na jakiś czas z Londynu, to jego życie poprawi się diametralnie.   
„Zmiany otoczenia dobrze wpływają na samopoczucie i stan umysłu.”- zdążyła kilkakrotnie powtórzyć podczas ich krótkiej rozmowy telefonicznej a już tydzień później zakomunikowała mu, że Martin Randall, ich daleki kuzyn, zaprasza go do swojego domu niedaleko Kingston, w którym mieszkał od 10 lat z żoną, utrzymując się z wynajmowania pokoi i wynajmowania swoich koni, trzymanych w niedużej stajni obok domu.   
Dla Johna to było nieco zbyt niespodziewane, nigdy nie przywiązywał zbyt dużej wagi do pomysłów siostry, bo zwykle zaczynała ambitnie, ale szybko się dekoncentrowała i przy najmniejszym problemie poddawała i porzucała realizację planu.  
John nie dostał zbyt dużo czasu do namysłu i już następnego dnia ustalali szczegóły jego wyjazdu. To znaczy John właściwie biernie słuchał jej planów, które przedstawiała z werwą, nie mając żadnego pojęcia, czy ten jego krewny (którego ostatnio widział najprawdopodobniej w dzieciństwie) chce go u siebie gościć i czy już wie, że ktoś z rodziny zwali mu się na głowę w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni.   
Słuchał, zresztą niezbyt uważnie. Nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie nawet odrobiny zainteresowania tym tematem, chociaż dotyczył go bezpośrednio i wysłuchać uważnie wskazówek co do pakowania i kolejnych przesiadek z pociągu do pociągu.  
Nie czuł się specjalnie zobligowany do słuchania, bo było w końcu lato, niezbyt ciepłe, ani słoneczne, więc gdyby mu czegoś zabrakło i tak mógł sobie to kupić. Albo obyć się bez tego. Skoro ostatnio musiał obywać się bez pracy, to co znaczyły jakieś tam szczegóły, jak podarte skarpetki albo brak kurtki?   
Informacje o pociągach zapomniał natychmiast. Ale to nie był problem, mógł sobie wszystko znaleźć w necie. Właściwie to nie miał pojęcia, czemu w ogóle Harriet mu to wszystko mówi? Może usiłowała być pomocna, albo życzliwa, może tylko nie potrafiła znieść krępującej ciszy?  
„ Nie sądzę, żebym w osobistym kontakcie zdołał wykrzesać z siebie dużo więcej, niż niezręczne milczenie.”- pomyślało mu się z gorzką satysfakcją, patrząc na mijane krajobrazy w tej chwili złożone głównie z łąk i pól jakiegoś zboża, przetykane od czasu do czasu małym laskiem. Nawet w najlepszych chwilach nie dałby rady wykrzesać z siebie zainteresowania tym widokiem. Ale musiał się postarać, bo jaki by ten widok nie był typowy i nieinteresujący- był jedynym rozproszeniem smutnych myśli, jakie krążył mu po głowie od tygodni.  
Nadal czuł to dziwne odrętwienie splecione z niedowierzaniem. Jakby siedział w chmurze kurzu wznieconej przez strasznego, jakaś katastrofę, jak uderzenie meteoru, czy wybuch bomby. A on mógł tylko siedzieć i czekać, aż kurz opadnie i wreszcie będzie mógł coś zobaczyć. I zacząć działać. Inaczej i bardziej konstruktywnie, niż ciskając się na oślep w różne strony.   
Tak podpowiadał jego rozsądek: nie próbuj uciec od tej katastrofy, skoro chmura negatywnych emocji skutecznie blokuje ci pole widzenia. Jeśli teraz zaczniesz szukać na oślep jakiejś nowej pracy, byle go tylko mieć- władujesz się w coś, w czym nie zdołasz długo wytrzymać. To było prawdopodobnie słuszny myśl.  
Tylko jakiś cichutki głosik (brzmiący jak głos złośliwego krewnego, który nigdy nie miał się czym pochwalić, ale za to bezlitośnie drwił, słysząc o cudzych sukcesach) dorzucał gdzieś z boku:  
\- A skąd wiesz, jak długo potrwa zanim ci to przejdzie i czy wtedy ktokolwiek zechce z tobą rozmawiać o pracy?  
Na razie jednak stać go było na udawanie, że tego głosu nie słyszy, że nie docierają do niego implikacje tego, co mu szepcze nad uchem. Jednak do takiego niesłuchania dobrze było mieć jakieś zajecie, a z tym było u niego teraz najgorzej.   
U siebie w domu miał chociaż coś do zrobienia- porządek sam się nie utrzymywał i choć jego mieszkanie nie było duże, to jednak można je było sprzątać właściwie bez końca.   
W pociągu mógł słuchać muzyki, czytać albo podsłuchiwać współpasażerów. Lub wyglądać przez okno. Z czego aktualnie dostępne było tylko to ostatnie, bo muzyki na komórce nie miał a książkę zostawił na dworcu (wziął ją specjalnie, czując, że ta podróż będzie mu się dłużyc - w okropnym towarzystwie czas nie leci, on się ślimaczy, a towarzystwem John był od kilku tygodni tylko złość na pracodawców i na siebie, rozżalenie i użalanie się nad sobą prowadzące do rozpaczy i zniechęcenia do działania). Emocje te (i myśli o nich prowadzące) był tak mocne, że czasem –zwłaszcza przed snem- wydawały mu się niemal realnymi bytami, niezależnymi od jego psychiki. Tak realne, że mógłby im (gdyby się tylko ciut skupił… ale tego akurat ostatnio nie potrafił) nadać jakiś wygląd- ludzi lub zwierząt.

Ten jeden raz John nie miałby nic przeciwko dzieleniu przedziału z jakimiś rozplotkowanymi kobietami- młodymi, starymi, nie ważne- byle był głośne i miały dużo do powiedzenia. Temat ich rozmowy też nie był istotny,nie po 45 minutach słuchania stukotu kół i swoich myśli, bez możliwości zrobienia czegokolwiek.   
Teraz chętnie posłuchałby nawet rozmowy o proszku do prania. Może później ktoś wsiądzie. Choć szansa na to była mała, ponieważ pociąg był ekspresowy i nie zatrzymywał się na wielu stacjach.   
Na razie musiało jego więc wystarczyć okno i okropne wspomnienia.   
Wspomnienia, których nie musiał specjalnie przywoływać. Nie, one czekały na niego wszędzie, wystarczyło tylko nie odgarniać ich przez chwile, nie zastępować myślami na inne tematy.   
Jako pierwsze zawsze pojawił się chwila, w której siedział jeszcze na łóżku w szpitalu, ale był już na tyle przytomny i podleczony, by zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co go czeka. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jaka czeka go przyszłość, toteż czuł wtedy przygnębienie zmieszane z wściekłością- uczucia których nie udało jego się pozbyć całkowicie- i rosnące napięcie jakby coś próbowało rozsadzić jego czaszkę od środka i wydostać się z niego, żeby sprawić masę kłopotów. Na które mógł sobie właściwie pozwolić. Mały wybuch złości na odchodnym niczego by pewnie nie zmienił. A jednak nie pozwolił sobie wykrzyczeć wszystkiego, co kumulowało się w nim od miesięcy.   
Być może zwyciężyło dobre wychowanie, a może to był zwyczajny strach? Że kiedy zacznie wyrzucać z siebie pretensje, nie da rady się powstrzymać przed… czymś nieprzewidywalnym? Bał się przekonać.   
Czuł się odrzucony, porzucony i zdradzony, jakby uznano go za pariasa i wyrzucono na śmietnik. A przecież się starał, na tyle na ile inni się starali, był lojalny i ciężko pracował.   
Starał się być miły i wyrozumiały, spokojny, kiedy inni panikowali i optymistycznie nastawiony, gdy rozpętywało się jakieś, mniej, lub bardziej uzasadnione, piekło i wszyscy inni tracili dystans nakręcając jeden drugiego rozdmuchując plotki o jakiejś kolejnej katastrofie, która miał na nich spaść niespodziewanie i z najmniej oczekiwanej strony.   
Od tamtej pory spędził dużo czasu na próbach racjonalnego wyjaśnienia sobie swoich uczuć i całej sytuacji, ale ciągle nic nie pomagało- czuł się odrętwiał aż do bezsilności i poczucia, że nie może nic poradzić na to, co go spotyka. Przecież nie zrobił nic złego, nie popełnił żadnego błędu, nie zawinił niczym.   
Na szczęście, zanim pogrążył się całkowicie w agresywnym użalaniu się nad sobą, ktoś miłosiernie przerwał ten aż nazbyt znajomy tok rozumowania.  
Najpierw do jego przedziału wszedł konduktor, co zmusiło go do odszukania biletu, a zaraz potem- zaaferowana kobieta z dwójką dzieci, których wiek John ocenił na jakieś dwa i sześć lat.   
Nigdy nie nazwałby się specjalistą od dzieci, ale jako rozproszone uwagi, te młode ssaki nadawał się wspaniale. Starsze było dziewczynką, młodsze- prawdopodobnie chłopcem, ale było zbyt małe, by John potrafił orzec to z pewnością. Dopiero kiedy usłyszał (dosyć szybko) wrzask: „Adam, przestań?!”mógł sobie pogratulować dobrej intuicji.  
Oba dzieciaki był prawie jednakowo ruchliwe, głośne i obezwładniająco ciekawskie, a ich matka najwyraźniej zmęczona, mimo wczesnej pory, i nie miała siły (albo ochoty) zajmować się nimi bardziej, niż to było absolutnie konieczne. Co powodowało, że małe co chwila albo wybuchały wrzaskiem z jakiegoś absurdalnego powodu, albo próbowały coś odkręcić, lub spaść z jak najwyższego miejsca, na jakie zdołał się wdrapać.   
Matka reagował na to dopiero wtedy, gdy to starsze próbowało otworzyć drzwi do przedziału- John podejrzewał, że głownie dlatego, że powodzenie tej misji było całkiem prawdopodobne i otwarłoby puszkę Pandory- w postaci dostępu do korytarza, którym można pobiegać lub co gorsza dostać się do innych przedziałów, gdzie siedzieli groźni Obcy Ludzie.  
Osobiście John już po godzinie tych podwójnych atrakcji kibicował sześciolatce w jej próbach ucieczki. Gdyby się udało, to ten drugi zająłby się swoją zabawką albo usnął wreszcie, ukołysany monotonnym ruchem i hałasem, a ich matka mogłaby sobie wreszcie spokojnie poczytać tę gazetę, którą próbowała przejrzeć od samego początku i co chwilę musiała się odrywać.   
John trochę jego współczuł, a trochę miał ochotę obruga, że rozpuściła swoje dzieciaki do takiego stopnia, że nie potrafiły usiedzieć spokojnie choć przez pięć minut. Ale oczywiście nigdy by tego nie zrobił, z litości, albo grzeczności lub po prostu strachu, że skończy się na pyskówce. Pocieszał się tym, że jeśli będzie gorzej, to zawsze może się przesiąść gdzieś indziej… ciągle to odwlekał, aż do momentu, w którym to młodsze jednak zostało pokonane przez usypiające własności pociągu, a starsze, obrażone na cały świat, ale i pozbawiane frustrującej obecności konkurencji, przepchnęło się bliżej matki i zaczęło oglądać obrazki w książeczce, wygrzebanej z różowego plecaczka.   
Kiedy wysiedli w końcu, John poczuł ulgę i dotarło do niego jak bardzo napięte miał ciało przez ostatnie godziny i jak go to wymęczyło. Zwłaszcza góra pleców go bolała. Próbował rozetrzeć ten ból, ale oczywiście tylko go pogorszył, jak zwykle.   
Po chwili wsiedli kolejni ludzie i opanowali jego przedział (ale nie rozmawiali za sobą, wgapieni w różnej wielkości ekraniki) a John zasnął prawie natychmiast, gdy umościł się w wygodnym miejscu koło okna.   
Obudziło go dopiero bardzo mocne szarpnięcie.   
Oczadziały od snu wyjrzał za okno, ale było już prawie ciemno na zewnątrz, więc zaryzykował szybkie pytanie rzucone w przestrzeń, nie skierowane do nikogo konkretnego:  
\- Co to za stacja? Koniec trasy?  
Panika w jego głosie wzruszyła siedzącą naprzeciwko starszą panią w okularach i swetrze.  
\- Nie, to jeszcze trochę. Następną stacja.   
John podziękował ale nie odważył się już zasypiać rozprostował nogi, przeciągnął się, a gdy to nie wystarczyło, wyszedł na korytarz, przepraszając po drodze ludzi, gdy zdrętwiał od długiego snu w jednej pozycji, zataczał się, niezgrabnie, potykając o kolana współpasażerów.  
Na korytarzu było już chłodno, co go otrzeźwiło, więc został tam aż zobaczył zbliżające się światła miasta, choć dookoła niego przeciskali się różni ludzie z walizkami na kółkach, które oczywiście obijał jego się o nogi.   
Dworzec był mały, ale John i tak zdołał się na im zgubić.  
Wybrał numer kuzyna, który odebrał po trzecim dzwonku.  
\- Hej, to ja, John. Gdzie jesteś?  
\- Czekam pod dworcem.  
\- To znaczy, gdzie?..- obrócił się, szukając go, ale było zbyt ciemno, a on nie wiedział, jakiego samochodu ma wypatrywać.  
Znalezienie się zajęło jakieś dziesięć minut naprowadzania go przez telefon- taki był zmęczony i zdezorientowany, po tym całym dniu.

Kuzyn Martin przyjechał po niego starą, ciemnozielony terenówką jak z demobilu. John nie znał się na samochodach, ale choć był tak bardzo zmęczony, zdołał się zdziwić, widząc, czym mu przyjdzie jechać, bo auto nie wyglądało ani na ekonomiczne, ani wygodne.   
W tym ostatnim przekonaniu zdołał się utwierdzić jeszcze zanim dojechali na miejsce, ponieważ przez całą drogę rzucało nimi we wszystkie strony, a resory terenówki skrzypiał złowieszczo, gdy tylko zjechali na gorszą drogę. A zrobili to dosyć szybko, bo dom Martina stał trochę na uboczu, ale za to miał ładne sąsiedztwo, bo oboje z żoną tak właśnie chcieli mieszkać.   
Mieli dużo szczęścia- Susan odziedziczyła ten dom po rodzinie; gdyby mieli go kupić, na pewno nie byłoby ich na to stać. I tak przerobienie go na mały, ale wygodny jednopiętrowy domek z kilkoma pokojami do wynajęcia i dwoma łazienkami pochłonęło sporo pieniędzy i pracy.   
Tyle John wiedział na ten temat, przekraczając próg rzeczywiście zaskakująco niewielkiego domu- i nic więcej go nie obchodziło na tę chwilę. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby nawet zjeść kolację, a co dopiero zachwycać się domem gospodarzy.  
Martin powiedział przez całą podróż może dwa zdania, a i John nie miał siły na nic więcej, poza monosylabami w odpowiedzi.   
Rodzinne zacieśnianie więzi musiało poczekać na następny dzień. Dziś tylko John przywitał się z żoną Martina- Susan i od razu poszedł do maleńkiego pokoju, na piętrze rozpakował ręcznik i czysty podkoszulek i spodnie od dresu, mając nadzieję, że inne rzeczy znajdzie w łazience, poszedł się wykąpać.   
Nie myślał o niczym specjalnie, umysł mając wypełniony po brzegi zmęczeniem i bólem różnych ponaciąganych i napiętych zbyt długo mięśni, chciał zostać sam. Odmówił kolacji, na którą został zaproszony zaraz po wyjściu z łazienki i położył się do łóżka- małego i ciasnego (nawet dla niego, a przecież nie był wysoki przy swoich 163 centymetrach wzrostu i raczej dość szczupły).   
Zanim zasnął, dosłownie w kilka sekund po tym, jak zamknął oczy i rozluźnił ciało, zdążył pomyśleć tylko: „Czy ja chce tu być?”  
I zasnął tak głęboko, jakby stracił przytomność.


	3. Chapter 3

Obudził się w nocy, zlany potem, z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Nie pamiętał, co mu się śniło i przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł się zorientować, gdzie jest.   
Było zbyt ciemno.   
Nie powinno być tak absolutnie ciemno. Powinny świecić latarnie. Pod jego oknem stała jedna i nawet przez grube zasłony dawała tyle światła, by mógł chodzić po swoim mieszkaniu bez zapalania świateł. Coś było nie tak. Poruszył się, chcąc spojrzeć na zegarek przy łóżku i wtedy poczuł ból w plecach. A to przypomniało mu, że nie jest u siebie w domu. Nie odetchnął z ulgą, bo od razu obskoczyły go myśli o utraconej pracy.   
I znów przyszła rozpacz i jakiś lęk, nie wiadomo o co i przed czym- choć nie trzeba było się wysilać, żeby się domyślić, że boi się, że już nigdy nie zdobędzie pracy, w której poczuje się znów dobrze i na swoim miejscu, tak jak czuł się w Afganistanie. Realnie patrząc- jakie miał na to szanse?   
Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, ale czuł, że nie za duże.   
Serce zaczęło mu bić szybko- czuł, że obija się szaleńczo o wnętrze żeber, a na czole zebrał się pot.  
Po chwili zidentyfikował swój stan: atak paniki.  
Musiał… coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. Odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.   
Wstał z łóżka, zachowując tyle przytomności, żeby przypomnieć sobie o ludziach śpiących na dole i nie hałasować. Podszedł do okna macając na oślep sprzęty, które napotykał po drodze.   
Na szczęście pokój był mały i słabo umeblowany.   
Otwarł okno i oddychał, starając się przestać myśleć o tym, jaki jest teraz bezużyteczny, jakie okropne będzie jego życie, jeśli nie znajdzie nowego miejsca, w którym poczuje, że przynależy.   
Pomyślał, że nie chce już tego ciągnąć w taki sposób, że nie ma siły już na przeżywanie takich nocy. Myśl o tym, że ma jakiś wybór, plan awaryjny- może nie za mądry, niezbyt szlachetny,ale jakiś- uspokoiłyby go. Dlatego zaczął myśleć, czy dałby radę się zabić, jeśli przyszłoby co do czego.  
Nie wiedział.   
Naprawdę chciałby móc- bo wtedy miałby realny wybór. Coś mu mówiło jednak, że może nie być taki odważny. Nie miał innego wyjścia, jak kiedyś spróbować- inaczej nigdy się nie dowie, jak to z nim jest. Przecież nikt mu tego nie powie.  
Ale do tej próby musiał czuć się wystarczająco dobrze. Dziś mógł tylko leżeć i gapić się w ścianę, prawie trzęsąc się ze strachu. Nie miał siły wstać i zapalić światła, żeby znaleźć coś do czytania- zresztą w tym stanie nie mógłby się skupić. Minął już czas, kiedy mógł czytać godzinami, walcząc z sennością i bólem oczu, bo tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć co będzie dalej. Minęły nawet i te czasy, kiedy czytał już bez prawdziwej pasji, ale po to (głównie) żeby nie myśleć o tym, co go smuciło czy niepokoiło. Teraz… nie miał na to siły.   
Nawet na ucieczkę przed przygnębieniem.   
Był świadomy, że od dawna nie zachowuje się już racjonalnie- powinien znaleźć jakakolwiek pracę, choćby miała być nudna i bez sensu. Wiedział, że nikt nie rozumie powodów, dla których tak źle się czuje. Przez jakiś czas go to smuciło i złościło. Potem- zobojętniało, jak wiele innych rzeczy. Właściwie już tylko czekał, aż się całkowicie podda. A może już się poddał- za bardzo? Ponieważ samobójstwo wydawało mu się takie… gwałtowne. Wymazało całkiem sporo energii- do stworzenia planu, strategii, znalezienia miejsca (nie na widoku, ale wygodnego) i narzędzi. No i trzeba było znaleźć w sobie siłę, żeby się nie rozmyśleć w połowie.  
Myślenie o tym wyjściu awaryjnym- paradoksalnie (bo przecież chodziło o śmierć, o zabicie się) go uspokoiło. Nie było rozsądne. A jednak, w takie noce, jak ta, kiedy nie znajdował nic innego na uśmierzenie lęków, musiało wystarczyć. Zmęczony przerażeniem zasnął szybko, gdy tylko wystarczająco wyrównał jego się oddech.  
Znów spał głęboko.

Obudził się po ósmej, kiedy jego wewnętrzny zegar włączył budzik i ocknął się prawie tak szybko, jak zasnął- niemal natychmiast. Pierwsze poruszenie i ból w plecach i udach przypomniały mu, co robił wczoraj i gdzie się teraz znajduje. Otwarł oczy siadając i kolejne części ciała dołączył do symfonii bólu.  
Miał wrażenie, że się wyspał i że ma więcej energii, niż zwykle.  
Z jakimś nieuchwytnym oczekiwaniem na coś przyjemnego zszedł na dół, żeby porządnie poznać Susan i rozejrzeć się po okolicy.   
Susan okazała się nerwową, niezbyt sympatyczną sobą, która odpalała jednego papierosa od drugiego i choć była szczupła, ruszała się przy tym z takim brakiem gracji i ociężałością, jakby ważyła około setki. John wiedział jednak, że nie jest w swoim obecnym stanie obiektywny.   
Próbowali niemrawo rozmawiać, ale nie mieli właściwie żadnych wspólnych tematów, a Susan nie wydawała się zbyt zainteresowana podtrzymywaniem złudzenia, ze John jest mile widzianym gościem.  
Kiedy do domu wszedł Martin, przywitali się i od razu poszedł zająć się końmi. John nawet chciał do niego dołączyć, ale pusty brzuch szybko przypomniał mu o opuszczonej kolacji, więc został, żeby skorzystać z zaproszenia na śniadanie. Okazało się, że jeśli chce je zjadać z innymi musiałby wstawać przed siódmą rano. Skrzywił się kiedy to usłyszał. Wstawanie o tej porze go przerastało, przynajmniej teraz.   
Zapytał więc od razu:  
\- Czy mógłbym w tej sytuacji jeść u siebie w pokoju? No wiesz, później, niż wszyscy.  
Teraz Susan wykrzywiła wąskie usta.  
\- Bez przesady. Po prostu zejdź kiedy zechcesz i zrób sobie co tam chcesz. Tyle, że o jedenastej przychodzi pani Mayers.  
Kiedy spytał (z uprzejmość głównie) kim jest pani Mayers, dowiedział się, że to kobieta, która przychodzi gotować posiłki i sprzątać, kiedy Martin i Susan mają gości. Nie zapytał już dlaczego pani Mayers przychodzi także i teraz, kiedy ewidentnie nikomu nie wynajmowali żadnego pokoju. No bo on sam się chyba nie wliczał jako „gość” skoro nic za swój pokój nie płacił.  
Jeszcze zanim skończył robić sobie śniadanie, Susan wyszła do sypialni i John został sam, co mu bardzo pasowało. Jadł kanapki z serkiem i ogórkiem, wpatrzony w okno nad kuchennym blatem, z błogosławienie pustym umysłem. Z kuchni, połączonej w jedno pomieszczenie z salonem miał widok na wysypany żwirem podjazd i jakaś małą komórkę, a za nią rząd drzew, które, jak wiedział, zasłaniały drogę do najbliższego miasteczka.   
Kiedy po sobie posprzątał, uświadomił sobie, że będzie musiał jakoś rozwiązać sprawę jedzenia w przyszłości- albo się będzie dokładał do ich posiłków, albo… będzie musiał jeździć do sklepu z Martinem tym starym rzęchem i kupować jedzenie dla siebie.  
Oba rozwiązania nie wydawał się idealne, ale chyba nie miał innego wyjścia.  
Kiedy znudziło mu się czekanie, aż ktoś sobie o niego przypomni, wyszedł, żeby rozejrzeć się samemu.  
Po lewej stronie od wejścia stała stajnia- niski, długi budynek z pustaków, tylko gdzieniegdzie dosyć niedbale zatynkowanych, ale ponieważ był w niego teraz podobno Martin, John zostawił go sobie na koniec. Najpierw obszedł domek dookoła a- z tyłu odkrył niewielki ogródek z ogórkami i szczypiorkiem ( innych roślin nie umiał rozpoznać) i kilkanaście owocowych drzew.  
Z prawej strony stał dziurawa szopa z niezbyt dużym wybiegiem zagrodzonym wysoko deskami. Zastanawiał się po co to jest i podszedł do ogrodzenia. Został usłyszany i biała koza wychynęła z wejścia do szopy. Zabeczała i podeszła do niego, węsząc małym, różowym, delikatnym nosem. Kiedy John nie domyślił się, o co mu chodzi, naparła całym ciałem na deski ogrodzenia i znienacka zabeczała niecierpliwie, tak głośno, aż się cofnął, zaskoczony i może odrobinę przestraszony. Jakby ten bek był jakimś sygnałem, z szopy wypadły kolejne kozy, tak energicznie i robiąc przy tym tyle hałasu, że przez chwilę nie był pewny,ile ich naprawdę widzi. Zwłaszcza, że nagle wszystkie na raz zaczęły naśladować tę pierwszą, najodważniejszą- wciskając pyski między deski, węszyły chciwie, wystawiając języki, całkowicie skupione na tym, żeby jak najbardziej zbliżyć się do jakiejkolwiek część Johna, przekonane, że ma dla nich coś smakowitego.   
Po chwili domyślił się, o co może chodzić i widząc, że wybieg mają wydeptany i oskubany do gołej ziemi, nazrywał rosnącego dookoła zielska i zaczął im je wsuwać przez co większe szpary w płocie.   
Kozy oszalały za szczęścia, zachowując się jakby karmił je czymś niesamowicie smacznym, albo jakby nie jadły niczego od tygodnia.   
John zaniepokoił się nawet czy te kwiatki, które im podsuwa nie są dla nich trujące, ale szybko uspokoił się (częstym, acz z gruntu fałszem) przekonaniem, że to w końcu zwierzęta i wiedzą, co jeść, żeby nie zachorować. Mógł się im przy okazji przyjrzeć dokładniej- tym wąskim włochatym pyskom i wyglądającym na twarde czołom z małymi wicherkami sierści dookoła rogów. Wreszcie spokojnie je policzył- cztery białe i trzy czarne i jedna łaciata, mniejsza, jakby młodsza od reszty.   
Kiedy się im przyjrzał dokładniej, zobaczył ze zdziwieniem, że mają prostokątne źrenice- i to poziome. Zafascynowało go to, bo nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widział.   
Obserwował je, tracąc poczucie czasu, jak pożerają podawane im badyle. W końcu, gdy już mu się znudziło wyrywanie następnych garści zielska z trawnika, poszedł zajrzeć do szopy, z której wyszły kozy. Szopa okazał się tak mało ciekawa, jak większość wiejskich szop- w środku widać było zarysy stert mniej więcej prostokątnych beli siana, a przy przeciwległej ścianie, tam, gdzie sięgały promienie słońca i było jaśniej, zauważył kilka znanych sobie narzędzi i coś, co uznał za mały traktorek albo dużą kosiarkę.  
Uznał, że to wystarczy- być może działy się w tej szopie interesujące rzeczy- być może żyły tu szczury, może i nietoperze albo nawet i coś ciekawszego, ale wiedział, że i tak tego nie zobaczy przed zmrokiem, więc obrócił się o 180 stopni i poszedł do stajni, przechodząc obok małej komórki, na którą miał widok z kuchni przy śniadaniu.   
Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, znalazł się w półmroku, do którego oczy musiały się przyzwyczaić kilkanaście sekund. Dlatego, zanim zobaczył konie, to je usłyszał- głuche stukania kopyt o betonową wylewkę przykrytą słomą i parsknięcia, a także krótkie, jakby pytające albo zdziwione, rżenia. W stajni było dwanaście boksów, większość pełna, w jednym, większym stały nawet dwa; niewysokie, ale bardzo mocno zbudowane jasnobrązowe konie, nawet dla jego mało obeznanych oczu ewidentnie nie przeznaczone do jazdy pod siodło.  
Najpierw rozejrzał się za Martinem, bo spodziewał się go tu zastać. Zamiast niego, poza końmi był tu tylko, chudy rudo- biały kot, który siedział w przejściu, wpatrzony w niego z intensywnym skupieniem, do którego możny było poczuć się nieswojo. Jakby się zostało na czymś przyłapanym.  
\- No co?- powiedział do kota, który w odpowiedzi nadstawił jedno ucho.- Przecież on tu poszedł. To co mam zrobić?  
Przeszedł się szerokim przejściem między dwoma rzędami boksów. Konie nie wyglądały na rasowe, ale mógł się mylić, nie znał się na nich.   
Ze dwa niskie, krępe, myszate koniki na chudych nóżkach, jeden wysoki, czarny do ciągnięcia wozu, z długą sierścią, jako jedyny z całej stajni miał tabliczkę ze swoim imieniem „Tajfun” przybitą nad drzwiami do boksu. Był też wysoka, chuda klacz w bardzo ładnym kolorze- ciemnoszara z białymi rozmytymi palmami, które wyglądały, jakby ktoś szary welwet pochlapał mlekiem, które przesiąkło przez materiał, pozostawiając ślady bez ostrych konturów. Był jeszcze jednej młody koń- on jeden wyglądał jakby mógł być rasowy- kasztanowy z białą, wąską plama na czole, z wielkimi, włochatymi uszami i pyskiem ciekawie wyciągniętym w stronę nieznanego człowieka. John spróbował go pogłaskać, ale konik uciekł pod okno (każdy boks miał okno i choć wszystkie były zasnute pajęczynami i brudne, przez co nie dawały zbyt wiele światła, to jednak bez nich byłoby tu jeszcze bardziej ciemno i ponuro).   
John spróbował szczęścia z jasnoszarą kobyłą, ale uciekła przed nim w popłochu, który go zniechęcił do zapoznawania się z resztą koni, które niby ciekawie wystawiały głowy nad drzwiami do boksów (zamkniętych na małe zasuwki).  
Wyszedł ze stajni i rozejrzał się po podwórzu, okolonym z jednej strony stajnią, z drugiej domem, a z trzeciej szopą z kozami i traktorkiem. Z czwartej strony, była droga dojazdowa, a po obu jej stronach, nieskończone, jak się wydawało, pastwiska.   
Słońce stało już dosyć wysoko na niebie.  
Przed linią drzew oznaczającą asfaltową drogę- było łagodne zapadlisko ze stojącą wodą, ledwie widoczną z jego pozycji, więc niezbyt głęboką, obrośnięte nieco wyższym, niż trawa, nieznanym mu zielskiem, kołyszącym się, kiedy mocniej powiało. John zastanawiał się przelotnie, czy to sztucznie zrobiony staw dla koni, żeby mogły pić, kiedy zechcą - bo jeśli tak, to nie wyglądało to na zdrowe źródło wody na pewno zamieszkiwały ją jeśli nie ryby i żaby, to jakiś milion gatunków owadów.   
Nagle coś zapiszczało mu nagląco nad głową i, zaskoczony, cofnął się o krok za próg, a potem rozejrzał pod sufitem. Nad drzwiami stajni, trochę z boku wisiało małe, półokrągłe gniazdo, zrobione z czegoś, co wyglądało jak beton. Siedział na niego teraz jakiś mały, ciemny ptaszek- jaskółka albo jeżyk, nie widział dokładnie. A jego dzieci zdzierały sobie gardła, domagając się jedno przez drugie swojej porcji jedzenia. John nie mógł się nie uśmiechać na ten widok- niewiele było widać w półmroku stajni, ale małe były nie nażarte i głośne. Gdyby się lepiej znał, to by im czegoś nałapał, albo w ostateczności przyniósł pokrojone mięso z lodówki, ale się bał, że to co im przyniesie możeim zaszkodzić. Nagle kątem oka zobaczył jakiś ruch.   
Obrócił się, ale to znowu był tylko kot- który przeciągnął się, jakby był tylko tym pochłonięty, a jednak uszy latały mu w obie strony. John jego też by chętnie pogłaskał, ale kot nie wydawał się tym zainteresowany. Pewnie uznał go za człowieka niezbyt ciekawego, ale i nie zagrażającego. John obawiał się, że dopóki nie będzie miał jakiejś łapówki, próby pogłaskania kota skończą się tym, że go przestraszy, przez co w przyszłości będzie jeszcze trudniej wzbudzić jego zaufanie.   
Skoro Susan miała własne sprawy, a Martina nigdzie nie można było znaleźć, John uznał, że zostaje mu tylko się przejść na spacer. Miał w końcu tylko jedną książkę i musiał ją oszczędzać, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zaczęło padać.   
Wyszedł ze stajni i poszedł do pokoju po komórkę i baton, który sobie kupił na drogę. I zapowiedzieć, że wychodzi. A może też w ostatniej próbie znalezienia kogokolwiek.   
W kuchni znalazł jednak tylko jakąś młodą kobietę w sukience i fartuchu- która okazała się niezwykle rozmowną panią Mayers, którą przywiózł, jak co rano jej brat. John powiedział jej, że idzie do lasu na południe, ale zostawił też dla Susan i Martina kartkę na środku stołu. Pani Mayers (najprawdopodobniej znudzona brakiem towarzystwa, bo Susan nadal nigdzie nie było widać ani słychać) rozgadała się o sensacyjnych wydarzeniach z całej okolicy. John chciał już wyjść, nie był też zainteresowany plotkami, więc słuchał jej najwyżej jednym uchem, ale kiedy usłyszał o znikających koniach zainteresował się odrobinę.   
Przynajmniej na tyle, by zadać wreszcie jakieś pytanie na temat, który ewidentnie poruszał panią Mayers.  
\- To ile zniknęło tych koni?  
\- Trzy.- odpowiedział, odpędzając muchę krążącą nad garnkiem, w którym gotowała się jakaś zupa.- Myśleli na początku, że to złodziej, ale podobno raczej nie.   
John zastanowił się chwilę, chcąc nie chcąc, dając się wciągnąć w rozwiązywanie zagadki.   
\- Może je wywieźli gdzieś na mięso?   
Pani Mayers zmarszczyła brwi i powiedziała z powątpiewaniem:  
\- Może i tak. Ale ludzie mówią, że to dziwne.  
John wzruszył ramionami i szybko się pożegnał. Poszedł do swojego pokoju (jak już o nim myślał) i sprawdził, czy komórka naładowana, odnalazł batony i wyszedł pospiesznie, bo do obiadu zostały już tylko dwie godziny. Czas tu mijał we własnym rytmie i choć John naprawdę nie mógł tego pojąc, najwyraźniej musiał spędzić w stajni ponad godzinę, a przy kozach co najmniej drugie tyle. Wiedział, że przydałby się jakaś woda, ale liczył na to, że nie odejdzie za daleko i nie zabłądzi- miał przecież mapę, a tu było właściwie płasko.  
Wziął też ze sobą preparat na latające i spadające z drzew robactwo.   
Na pożegnanie pogłaskał dalmatyńczyka, który nagle pojawiał się skądś i kazał mu zostać na miejscu.  
Ruszył do lasu.


End file.
